Why you dont f with the SGC
by Darth Master Rassilon Davros
Summary: I've seen dozens of stories out there where the Scobby's tear the SGC apart for supposedly messing with powers beyond there comprehension. Sorry, but no military would allow a couple of teens to treat them that way, regardless of what they done or what powers they have. So, I decided to type up what I think the SGC would do if they tried to treat Sam so baddy.


_A/N; Ok, I've never watched all of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I'm getting tired of seeing all the stories where Buffy and CO discover the SGC and rip them a new one for blundering around in the dark. Really what were they going to do? Leave the woman who was kidnaped in "Children of the Gods" in enemy hands, just accept the attack? Ya right. And don't get me started on the idea of not telling people they were from Earth, in case you forgot, Apophis came to Earth and attacked. Sure they opened the Stargate but they had no idea what it was. How else did the watchers learn to kill vampires and train slayers? Practice and experimentation, that's how. Exactly what the SGC is doing. Anyway, the Scooby's have hung themselves by the end of Season 2. If the SGC wanted to, they could bury them. I'm taking a few liberties while merging the universes, but so what.  
_

 _I hate seeing, even fictional analogs, of the United States Armed Forces treated like S***. That's why I never read comics._

 _God Bless the United States Armed Forces._

* * *

"Miss, Do you know what you have opened up to our world?" Giles asked Sam. He had just learned that the Stargate, or chapa'ai, had been opened by the United States Air Force and was about to rip this Major Carter about the foolishness of the Americans playing with forces they could never understand. When she stood up stopped him cold.

"That is Major Carter to you. Moreover, yes, we do. More than you do. Now be quiet." Sam turned back to the young woman sleeping on the hospital bed.

"Why is she so important to you?" Buffy asked.

"None of your business. You are all lucky I'm feeling charitable." Sam snapped, then turned to Willow and and continued, "You young lady, are in a heap of trouble. Did you really think you could get away with hacking into CIA, FBI and Interpol databases? We knew the moment you started. We are not going to do anything as you were helping cover the secret. But, if you ever do it again we will bury you. Anyway, you have been blacklisted from any and all job you could ever find working with software. You will be lucky if you can get a job at a mom and pa store opening up laptops." Willow was pale as Sam finished.

"We'll just tell people what we know about the Stargate." Buffy threatened, the seriousness of the situation not yet sinking in.

Sam just laughed at her stupidity. "You? You were sent to an asylum for lighting your school gym on fire and blaming vampires. Who is going to believe you?" Buffy clenched her fists wanting to pummel Sam "All we have to do is give you daily injections of the drug the council uses to strip you of your power and you will be an ordinary girl. And don't think that you could outrun us forever. Do you really think that a single slayer can keep the vampire population under control?" They all stared at her not understanding, "Don't be so stupid. There are entire governmental squads of men and women who take down Vampires for a living. Gun's do work little girl. Tracer rounds are the simplest, they burn at almost 6,000 degrees. Don't think you're the best little girl, the best team of hunters have taken down over 900 in 6 months. There are very few masters left in the world to kill." Giles and Buffy looked astonished having never considered tracer rounds. "And there are many more ways to kill vampires and demons. You just haven't thought of them."

"And Willow, a few well-placed words about the socially awkward girl who suddenly becomes friends with a popular girl from the big city. No one will take her seriously. That's if we let her stay out of prison. And don't think magic will let you escape. The government has hundreds of sorcerers and sorceresses in their employ. Every supermax is warded against magic and that is where you would be going." Willow was shaking and crying as the Scooby's realized that Sam had complete control of the situation.

"As for Alexander, he would become another statistic, a poor boy looking for an escape from an abusive father who latched onto a popular girl for attention. In a bid to keep his new _friends_ was willing to believe anything, even going so far as stealing from an Army base. You're lucky that we removed the surveillance footage of you sneaking in. Otherwise you would be in prison by now."

Giles realized what Sam was doing and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Giles? All it would take for him is mentioning a link to his past as Ripper, he would be viewed as a cult and we could easily link Merrick to the same cult. He and Giles will have recruited Buffy who then brought Alexander and Willow in. And it's not a massive leap to see that Buffy burned down her school's gym because of that cult." Sam shrugged and the four drew their own conclusions. No one would ever take them seriously again, there lives would be ruined.

"Then we just have to get ahold of your school records from Snyder, and you three done for; fighting in the halls, late for class. The three of you will be painted as delinquents." The four all realized that they were beaten. "You're in over your heads kids. Leave the blackmail to the professionals."

"What are you doing to Faith?" Buffy asked.

"I'm transferring her into the care of my friend. I'm going to wake her from her coma and finish healing her body. For Faith, a friend in the FBI will rebuild her background into a simple variant of the truth, nothing you need to worry about."

"I would like to know?" Giles said.

Sam glared at him, "Why? So your council can kidnap her again? You never cared about her before. You left her in a motel room that Vampires could enter at will. A Slayer in a place where vampires could enter at will. Are you out of your mind?" Off to the side, Teal'c stepped into view and escorted the four from the room.

Hours later Faith was on a jet with Sam, Janet, Jacob Carter, and the rest of SG1. "You sure this will work Sam?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure Sir. Dad explained to me how to use this. If I can't do it he will take over."

"Do you really think I would let my grandchild be in any more danger than she already is, Jack?" Jacob asked.

The healing device glowed in Sam's hand and started to work on Faith. A few minutes later she took a deep breath and sat up. "Where am I?"

"It's ok. You're on a plane you're safe. We're not members of the watchers council." Janet said. Faith jumped at the mention of the council.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Janet Frasier United States Air Force. With me are Retired General Jacob Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

"Why is the Air force interested in me?"

"Because you were kidnapped when you were a baby." Daniel said "And your mother is an Air Force officer. She's been looking for you for years. When you were admitted to the Hospital your DNA was found by her search programs."

"What?" Faith yelled standing up. "Who kidnapped me?"

"The watcher's council, you were a potential slayer and they didn't believe that a 16 year old would be a proper mother for you." Jacob said "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. I am Jacob Carter. Your grandfather." Faith fell back into her seat in shock.

"Is she?" Faith asked "You mean is Sam your mother? Yes." Sam couldn't wait any more and pulled Faith into a hug.

"What happens now?" Faith asked.

"Well, we need to talk to a judge about what happened to Allan Finch. Although we don't really have much to worry about." Faith looked at her in confusion. "It is serious Faith. However, the Judge we will be talking to knows about the truth of the world. Just explain the truth. Our investigation already revealed everything, so just be honest." Seeing that she was still worried Sam continued "How about I tell you what we believe happened." Faith nodded "You and Buffy were dealing with a group of Vampires at night, when suddenly a person runs up behind you and grabs you. You react instinctively and spin and stab him in the heart. What you don't know is that Wilkins knew what you are Buffy are. The judge we are going to told me that Allan basically committed suicide by cop. He knew the power of Slayers and approached you and Buffy in battle mode at night and grabbed you. What did he think would happen?" Faith seemed to breathe a huge sigh of relief and relaxed. "Also no one is going to be blaming you for going to Wilkins for help. Who else could you have gone to? You couldn't explain to the police what happened. Nor could you go to the council. You are not going to prison. That I promise."

"Did you really tell them that?" Faith asked turning off the Digital Voice Recorder. She was staring in near awe at Sam.

"You bet I did. Willow may be talented at mixing magic and technology but she isn't at my level."

"You're a witch?" Faith asked.

"The correct term is Sorceress. I use magic differently than Willow or Giles. I use my own mind's power to manipulate what is called Zero Point Energy. It's like comparing a red delicious to a granny smith. Both are apples but different kinds. Willow may have far more power than me, potentially that is. But she will never properly unlock it. She has been banned from ever entering the Magical Universities thanks to being so tainted by hellmouth energies. If she is ever properly trained Willow will almost assuredly fall."

"Oh. Is that true that tracer rounds can kill vampires?"

"Partly. The round actually has to be modified, most tracer rounds are so powerful that they create and entry and exit wound on a vampire. They move so fast, they cannot transfer enough thermal energy to kill them. An anti-vampire bullet is made of highly malleable, superheated copper that deforms into a disc while in flight. When it impacts a vampire it creates an entry wound bigger than most exit wounds made by a hollow point round. The copper disc fragments inside the target, it's like a grenade goes off inside the vampire. Its not pretty, but It kills vampires, no question about that.

"That sounds cool." Faith said wanting to see that happen some time soon.

"you will get the chance. SG1, my team, hunts vampires every so often. Its actually considered a for mof recreation for us. Only one in a thousand vamps can actually threaten us.

"Where did you learn magic?"

"I was a curious teen. I discovered magic while studying for early admittance into college."

"How old were you?" curiosity over her mother's history overpowering her developed distrust of people.

"Fifteen." Faith's eyes bugged out. "When I learned of magic, I decided to hold back graduating early. I spent the next three years developing magical abilities. While doing that I went through the motions of High School. I still got a 4.0 GPA but it was a secondary objective. I was far more interested in magic."

"Wait, are you saying that you graduated high school without even trying, with a 4.0 GPA?" Faith asked shocked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't really that difficult. High school was boring."

"So where are we going?"

"Colorado Springs, its where I work. And thanks to you being a Slayer you have the proper security clearance to know what I do. You still have to sign the NDA but after that's done I can tell you." Sam handed Faith the form. Faith read the whole thing through and signed it.

"Ok. In 1926 on Giza…."


End file.
